Light Up as if you have a choice
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Seaford High has a school shooting, Donna, Kim, Jack, Brody, Eddie, Milton and Julie are trapped inside a classroom hoping for there safe return to their families. Inspired of Glee and One tree hills shooting episodes. Please stop bullying, no one has the right to be bully another person everyone is beautiful and equal.


**Kim POV.**

I grab my backpack before going downstairs I see my witch of a step-sister Donna Tobin eating breakfast.

"Hey Crawfish!" The strawberry blonde beauty sneers rolling her big green eyes.

"Hey Slut!" I greet giving her a sarcastic smile.

"Oh sisterly love!" My mum says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Janine but me and the tree over there will never be friends let alone sisters" Donna says before eating her cornflakes.

I roll my eyes "Just because your about 5ft if that doesn't make me smile tree"

My step sister puts her middle finger up at me which I happily return.

"Gosh! I've raised such classy girls!" My mum mutters before going into the lounge.

I quickly finish my toast before grabbing my backpack and leaving for school "BYE MUM LOVE YOU!" I shout before leaving.

I see my best friend Jack stood there waiting for me making me smile.

"Hey Kimmy!" He says hugging me tightly.

"Hey Jackson!" I tease, I link arms with him as we walk down the street towards school.

"Did you do the English homework?"

I nod "I copied of Donna"

My sexy (Don't tell him I said that) best friend blinks "Donna does homework?"

"Yeah she's actually quite smart but if I tell her that her ego will grown even bigger if that's possible"

Jack laughs "Your so nice to your sister!"

I slap him across the shoulder "Not my sister! Never has been never will be"

I hear high heels against the pavement "Crawfish! Do you mind flirting with your boyfriend elsewhere? I have friends to talk too, not that you'll understand seem as your a sad loser!"

I smirk "At least I'm not in love with my ex boyfriend"

Donna's face flashes fear but it recovers "Nope sorry Jack I don't love you I'm sure Kimmy will be more than happy to take my place"

I roll my eyes "I meant Brody! You know the one you sleep talk about"

"I'm going to make your life hell thanks to that lovely little lie" She says before storming away.

I laugh "She's crazy!"

"No arguments there" Jack mutters making me laugh harder, I re link arms with him walking into the school yard.

I smirk as I see Brody there kissing some random girl, Awhh Poor Donna! (Note the sarcasm)

**Donna POV.**

I walk into school my head held high wiggling my hips, freshman running away from me.

I smirk its better to be feared then loved that way you can't get hurt!

I go over to my friends Heather, Lindsay and Kelsey who are currently glaring at Eddie Miller who currently has a 'kick me' sign stuck on his back.

I frown I desperately wanted to tell him but I'd lose people fearing me and I'd be classed as weak and I wasn't willing for that to happen.

"Hey D!" Lindsay greets air kissing me I do the same.

"How sad is he though?! I mean does he have any friends!" Heather says laughing making me frown deeper as Eddie turns around hurt and anger in his eyes.

The bell rings for first lesson the girls quickly go to there lesson leaving me alone.

I quickly go to my locker to get my English textbook, I get it out and put it in my pink satchel.

I turn around and see the corridor empty I sigh loudly.

BANG...BANG...BANG..

My eyes widen fear running through my body tears welling up in my eyes, I quickly run into the closest classroom tears falling down my face.

Shaking slightly I turn around and see Jack, Kim, Brody, Milton, Julie and Eddie sat down huddled up fear in there eyes.

I slowly sink down the brick wall tears falling down my face, I look over at Kim who's currently sobbing clutching Jacks chest.

"W-Was it definitely a gun?" I ask my voice breaking, the room nods terrified.

Julie quickly shuts the classroom windows blinds before wrapping her arms around herself.

"Who would do this?!" Kim cries quietly, I look over at her tears in my eyes.

"Some sicko" Jack mutters kissing her hair.

"What makes you call him a sicko?" Eddie asks making us all face him.

"With all respect whoever has that gun isn't exactly stable" Jack says.

"Maybe he's tired! Or getting hurt!" Eddie snaps standing up.

"Sit down!" I hiss.

"Why should I?! What's the point? Or anything!" Eddie snaps "I didn't mean to!"

I fear washes over me, I slowly look up at him.

"Eddie what did you do?! Kim says snapping slightly

He reaches into his sweatshirts pocket and pulls out a black object,.

I put a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"AHH!" Julie screams crying loudly.

Eddie points the guns at her "SHUT UP!"

"Don't point the gun at her!" Brody says making me almost smile but I'm too terrified.

Eddie turns the gun to Brody "Don't you talk pretty boy! Remember when we use to be friends!"

Brody looks down "I'm sorry! "

"ITS TOO LATE! EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM LET ME DOWN!" Eddie roars knocking over a desk, I look down sobbing silently.

"Eddie please don't don't do this!" Kim sobs standing up, Jack attempts to stop her but fails.

"Kim" Eddie says his voice breaking "You were one of my best friends! How could you leave me?!"

"IM SORRY!" Kim cries sobbing loudly.

"One word isn't changing anything!" Eddie says his tone threatening and cold.

I bite my lip more tears falling down my face, I feel my phone ring.

The broken boy harshly pushes me against the wall pointing the gun to my head.

"PLEASE...DON'T!" I sob loudly, I cry even louder.

"Give me the phone" Eddie says calmly, I quickly pass it him. He goes towards the front of the classroom and puts my phone on the floor before shooting it.

My breath hitches before let out a sob.

I feel someone crawl over to me I look up and see Brody sat there tears in his eyes, I grip his hand tightly.

"Your a good guy Eddie! Let us go you haven't shot anyone" Julie says.

"And let things go back to normal" He says dully.

" it won't go back to normal!" Milton cries tears falling down his face.

"Like you promised you'd still hang out with me!" Eddie says tears building up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Eddie!" Milton sobs.

The heartbroken boy faces Jack "How about you hero? Are you scared?"

Jack nods slowly "I'm...Terrified"

"Now you know how I feel! Everyday when I wake up!"

"We didn't mean to!" Kim cries "We should of known!"

Eddie laughs "SOMEONE In this room KNEW!"

I sob loudly with guilt "I SHOULD OF SAID SOMETHING!"

"Yeah you should of otherwise we wouldn't be here! And I wouldn't of had to do this!"

I look down crying even more.

"Hey! This isn't all Donna's fault! You could of handled this better!" Brody snaps.

"I just can't take the pain!" Eddie sobs "I tried to kill myself...my grandma found me she just thought I accidentally cut myself...so then I took anti-depressants which made me feel sad so I took 10 more...then I thought WHY SHOULD I SUFFER WHEN ITS ALL OF YOU WHICH HURT ME?!"

"Please don't do this!" Julie begs her voice breaking

"Your throwing your life away" Brody says "Don't you want to go to college?"

Eddie nods sniffing "I got into Oxford, in England"

"I new start, a new chance" I say smiling through my tears.

"I can't cope with this pain though!" Eddie cries falling to the floor "I WANT TO DIE... GOD LET ME DIE!...PLEASE"

I hold a hand to my heart and look up tears falling.

"Eddie this and suicide isn't the answer, the only way up from down is up" Jack says standing up placing a hand on Eddies shoulder.

"I don't want to do this! I just wanted people to know how much pain I go through!" Eddie cries dropping the gun.

BANG...BANG..

The gun goes off hitting Eddie in the stomach.

"EDDIE!" I sob running over to him, I take of my cardigan holding it too his wound my once pink cardigan was now a reply scarlet red.

Brody runs over tears falling down his face "I'm sorry, How about we try being friends again? If you don't mind?"

He nods in pain "I'd like that"

The door closes shut as Kim runs out crying to get help.

"I'm sorry Eddie! For not speaking up" I say my voice completely broken.

I'm sorry for pointing a gun at your head"

"I guess we're even" I say, I lift my cardigan up and the bleeding got worse I let out a cry.

Eddies face goes sweaty and pale "Do you think I'm going to heaven?"

"Don't say that!" Jack sobs "Your going to be fine!"

Milton crawls over "Eddie your my best friend please don't die!" He cries.

Eddie smiles "I guess I'm getting what I wanted" He says his eyes closing.

"NO!" I cry Screaming loudly.

The paramedics rush in and instantly try and revive him.

"Okay Eddie 1, 2, 3" The female paramedic says using the reviving tools making Eddies body jolt, the paramedic checks his pulse and let's out a breath of relief.

"He's breathing!" She announces before Putting him on a stretcher wheeling him outside.

I stand up shakily, "Where's Kim?!" I ask worriedly.

"Outside" Jack says, I nod slowly.

I feel someone hold my hand tightly I look up and see Brody stood there smiling down at me, we share a look before walking outside.

Police cars, panicked students, ambulances were swarming the premises.

"Hands up!" The police officer says making me, Jack, Brody, Milton and Julie go on our knees and put our hands up.

"We've got the gun!" A police officer says as he runs outside making us stand up.

Kim runs over to us wearing a yellow blanket I quickly pull her into tight hug crying.

"I'm sorry Kimmy your my sister and I love you!" I sob loudly.

"I love you too!" Kim cries we rock each other gently for sale few more moments before pulling away.

I feel someone drape a blanket over my shoulders, I close my eyes letting a few more tears out.

I turn around and see Brody there "You were amazing in there"

I let out a shaky breathe "So we're you"

We share a look before hugging each other tightly.

"I never want to come that close to losing you again" Brody mumbles, I nod tears falling out as I play with his hair.

"Me either!" I cry.

The principal comes up towards us "Eddie is going to be okay"

'Thank you' I mouth looking up at the sky.


End file.
